


Starting Point

by Llamamomo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Balmerean Hunk, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Main pairing is klance, Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamamomo/pseuds/Llamamomo
Summary: Like a moth to a flame, Lance was attracted to the Galra, unlike a moth to a flame, Lance was not suicidal. So after seeing the kid flinging James Griffin across the classroom (an insecure asshole who Lance bets, has hots on the exact boy he was terrorizing) for being himself, Lance was suitably awed and cowed.What a Galra.(In which it wasn't that Lance was following Keith, it was Keith that attracted Lance like a quiznacking magnet)( Galtean AU )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a plot for this AU for once. Hope you guys enjoy!

It started with that horrible haircut. 

In some alternate universe, Lance would not have noticed the monstrosity on the kid’s head. He would have continued on his life, blissfully and wholly ignorant of what the thick eyebrows classmate will bring and go on with his life. 

But he noticed it. 

It was not the hair itself that was bad, it was quite the opposite, what with how thick and silky it was. It was the total lack of care that the boy gave that ticked Lance off. His hair was like a piece of smooth unsculpted marble and the idiot was ruining it with how careless he treated it. Instead of appreciating what he was blessed with, Eyebrows let it grow wild, scruffy and untamed. 

He sat behind Eyebrows, unfortunately having the view of the haircut in the line of his eye sights whenever he lifts his head up. 

It drove Lance crazy. 

Stupid Eyebrows. 

Hunk said that he was acting childish, his lips pursing in concentration as he studied his recipe book.  “Maybe its tradition for Galra to keep their hair like that?” he flicked onto the next page. “Aren’t Alteans supposed to be all diplomatic and respectful to all species?” 

 “I _am_ respectful!” Lance puffed up indignantly. “And all species are expected to be respectful, not just Alteans.” Lance crossed his hands across his chest and sniffed delicately. 

“Alright, alright I’m sorry,” Hunk put up his hands placatingly, “You know I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“You better.” 

…..................................................................................................................................................................... 

Then they got their flight scores back. 

Their instructor, a human with dark hair and grey intelligent eyes, had smiled broadly showing off his bright teeth as he clapped Eyebrow’s shoulder. 

“Keith has the highest score in the class!” the man said proudly, “I hope that you all can learn from him!” 

Keith. 

Lance slowly tasted the name as he clenched his paper until its all wrinkly. 

The bright red 79 was still there. 

Keith. 

Lance stared at the boy with a bad haircut and a spark of resentment and something, something he cannot identify started to grow. 

….................................................................................................................................................................... 

After the initial disappointment of his results faded away, the resentment left swiftly but the unknown something still lingers, worming uncomfortably in his stomach. 

Lance started to notice Keith more, observing how he tailed their instructor like a lost puppy, catching how he scowled at everything and pushed everyone away. The purple boy was like a flame, burning bright yet scorching.     

Like a moth to a flame, Lance was attracted to the Galra, unlike a moth to a flame, Lance was not suicidal. So after seeing the kid flinging James Griffin across the classroom (an insecure asshole who Lance bets, has hots on the exact boy he was terrorizing) for being himself, Lance was suitably awed and cowed. 

What a Galra. 

Then Lance tried something stupid. 

He approached Keith. For tutoring, of course. Why else would he approach his grouchy classmate? 

 The boy barely spared him a glance before rejecting his request. 

Lance was left standing dumbly at the hallway, watching the back of the purple boy. 

…..................................................................................................................................................................... 

Lance hadn’t had the time to be angry. 

The next day, Daizaabal stormed Altea. 

........................................................................................................................................................................ 

Hunk cried when he sent Lance off, stuffing cookies and snacks that he baked the night before into Lance’s arms as he did so. The gentle giant had tried to convince the young Altean to remain on Earth, but Lance was determined. Despite not birthed at Altea, he had to fulfil his duty as a citizen of his home planet, as an Altean. 

So Lance packed up and kissed his family goodbye, the message of Princess Allura calling all of age Alteans for help echoing in his mind. 

….....................................................................................................................................................................

Lance was ten when he fell in love. 

Allura was beautiful with her luxurious white hair and pretty dress. She had a regal, soothing voice and her scales were absolutely gorgeous. She gave Lance a shiny brooch and a pinch on a cheek when she visited the settlement Lance was in. 

Lance was twelve and Allura was on the cover of Galaxy Magazine.  

He flipped onto page 22. 

There she was with her gorgeous pink scales and luxurious white hair, her eyes gleaming meaningfully. Lance read the interview carefully, imagining her smooth voice in his head and dreamed of her smile. He detached the deluxe version of her poster and taped it on the wall in front of his studying desk. 

She’s flying high to different planets, learning to be a diplomat and training to be a ruler. 

The next day he filled in a form to be accepted to Garrison. 

Lance was eighteen when he met Allura again. 

Her white hair was put up into a bun and her scales were tainted with dirt and blood. She handed him a gleaming armor with a blue “V” across its chest and smiled grimly.  

“For Altea,” she said, her smile still intact despite her watering eyes. 

“For Altea,” he winked despite his trembling fingers. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you love something, you torture it. I

The dumb haircut made its reappearance again in the most unexpected place.

Lance shakily took in a breath; the scope of his rifle carefully shifted to the dark silky mop and aim and-

And nothing.

........................................................................................................................................................................

Lance woke up in a dark room. He was in prisoner’s garments and his trusty blasters and rifle were nowhere to be seen. He hissed slightly as his markings were exposed, vulnerable to any naked eyes. He seemed to be relatively unharmed, despite the pulsing ache in his temple.

Lance tugged on the restraints on his wrists, before surveying his surroundings.

A metal door, a cot, and a bucket.

Lance  grinned, he can work with this.

....................................................................................................................................................................... 

He could not work with this. 

Lance had searched every nook and cranny in the room and he had yet concocted an escape plan nor any clue as to where he was.

All he could remember was a messy mop of hair and-

And a pair of dark violet eyes.

Keith.

Lieutenant Keith Yorak Kogane, Sendak’s right-hand man and responsible for the attacks occurring on the Altean settlements on Earth. A vicious fighter with an inane instinct for smoking out all the bugs that Allura planted in his troops. His reputation as a raging demon with no mercy was heard by all.

Keith

His classmate, a grumpy jerk who had the highest score in practical flight tests, an asshole who did not give any tutoring, a kid who doodles disk-like spaceships on his textbooks when he’s bored. A boy who laughs and eats and bleeds just like Lance.

Lance buried his face in his hands.

This is not his first time ~~killing~~ exterminating Galras. His hands were tainted by blood from both sides since he joined the war, executing anyone who went against their revolution, their fight of survival. But it is his first time meeting someone form Before (before the war, before the blood bath, before this utter shitstorm) at the other side of the war. That was enough to trigger the guilt that was bottling somewhere in Lance’s conscience. 

Keith wasn’t even his target, but he’s a big enough of a threat to be killed on sight.

Allura will be glad, her eyes will light up and maybe, maybe she’ll smile again.

But Lance hesitated.

Lance ignored his shaking hands and breath in.

….....................................................................................................................................................................

Lance was dragged to another tiny room.

He was not making it easy for the guards, digging his heels on the ground as he was pulled down the halls, talking as loudly as he could in the process.

The guards ignored his attempts.

Inside the room was a table and two chairs on opposite sides.

Ohhh , Lance seen this set up in the television series back on Earth. In the show, things usually ended up really badly for the person in cuffs.

Lance  proceeded to talk even louder.

A druid with a creepy mask and even creepier personality shushed him.

“Hush child,” she crooned softly, “You’ll have the plenty chance to speak later.”

Lance gulped and hoped the druid did not see the fear in his eyes.

….....................................................................................................................................................................

Electrocution. Classic.

Lance would shift into a species who is more immune to this type of torture ( Olkarian maybe, or  Balmerean ? He missed Hunk so much.), but the cuffs must have some new technology or some mumbo jumbo that prevents Lance from shifting.

It hurts, and Lance was ashamed that he begged more than once. But the touching was worst. The hands touching his marks shamelessly, running across them with a sense of predatory and the feeling of intrusion almost broke him down to tears.

But Lance persisted. Yes, he begged, he  pleaded, and stars know what more shameful things he had done, but he did not betray  Altea , he clamped his mouth shut regarding any information related to his people.

Lance was unfortunately quiet on the way back to his room, his voice gone and throat hoarse due to all the screaming and pleading.

He fell unconscious with the ghost of touches haunting him.

........................................................................................................................................................................

There was a  Galra in his room.

Wait, let him rephrase.

There was a  Galra with a definitely not druid like mask standing creepily in the middle of his prison room.

Lance stared blankly at the hooded figure, probably looking as unimpressed as he felt. The  Galra squatted down and hand him a tube of healing cream, his feet tapping impatiently. Lance accepted the cream warily.

“Thanks,” his voice came out like a handicapped toad. Lance noted that hooded  Galra was smaller than an average one. 

Lance flinched when the  Galra stood, the  Galra pushed open the metal door and left without a backward glance.

This seems strangely familiar.

….....................................................................................................................................................................

The  Galra came  every day .

He brought healing salves, cream and some antibiotics every time he visited. Lance likes talking to him, he’s a constant that did not involve torture in this forsaken hell hole. Lance told him about Earth, told him about the life he had Before, he also commented about the increasingly creative ways the druid has taken to torment him.

“I don’t scream anymore,” Lance whispered, his skin still prickled from the needles that the druid painstakingly pushed into his flesh. “I think that’s bad.” The  Galra tilted his head slightly as he dressed some of Lance’s more serious wounds. Lance barely shy away from their touch now, used to its firm but gentle pressure.

“I think I’m stopping to feel.”

The  Galra paused before patting Lance’s hair awkwardly.

“When are you telling me who you are?”

The room stayed silent.

The  Galra pushed a tiny metal key onto his hands.

….....................................................................................................................................................................

There were explosions and fire and heat.

He slotted the key into the cuffs and dropped his restraints with a ‘clang’ onto the floor. He shifted into his Galra form, twitching slightly as he did so, before putting his furry palm onto the pad. The door  slid open neatly.

Lance grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a two-shot. T.T  
> Anyways glad that you guys enjoy it!   
> Again kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Love you guys!


	3. A journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A road trip.

In one’s life, they must experience sadness, loneliness, and desperation, and if their lucky, they’ll also get to feel happiness, excitement, and hope. 

Lance was more on the unlucky side though, his stomach churned with the feeling of dread with a little side of shock and a smidge of disbelief from the unmasking of his mysterious savior. Lance had a very eventful life. Mixed feelings aside, Lance had very cautiously formed some sort of pact with the  Galra after numerous screaming and hysterical episodes. 

That doesn’t mean that the trip was all sunshine and butterflies, they both argued constantly, biting each other’s head with the intensity of two tigers fighting over a cave. With Lance’s injuries and the ship’s damaged state, the trip almost seemed unending.

But like life, things are not always bad.

They shared happy moments, however brief in the journey too. There were whispers of tender secrets, soft giggles and warm intimacy underneath the sense of urgency in their bones. Their barbed fighting thawed to harmless bickering and the  _ thing _ between them seem to settle into a comfortable companionship.

….

“Why didn’t you tutor me?”

“You’ve asked me to tutor you?”

“Forget it.”

….

So Keith’s face blindness hurt, but Lance didn’t care. It didn’t affect him at all. 

“Lance, I told you I’m sorry,” Keith’s stupidly thick eyebrows were furrowing, and his jaw was set. He looked as if he was caught cheating on his wife instead of forgetting the existence of a  distant  classmate.

“ It's fine,” Lance squinted at the hologram, his lips pursing. “You have nothing to be sorry about.”

“Look at me,” Keith turned the hologram off and swiveled the chair for Lance to face him. “I was in a rough patch at that time.” His hand ran through that thick horrendous hair, violet eyes glistened earnestly , leaning in slightly . “If the time reverses, I’ll definitely tutor you.” The edges of Keith’s lips twitched upwards. “You certainly need it.” 

It was that exact second that Lance had an epiphany.  Lance ached for Keith, for this soft, smiling Keith with his messy hair and sparkling eyes. Like the suicidal moth who was hopelessly drawn to the fire, Lance was equally hopelessly attracted to the brooding  Galra , he just hoped that he won’t get burned in the process.

“Lance?”

Oh, Lance’s hand was almost touching Keith’s cheek and both of them were really close and--

“Hey,” a push, a rejection.  “We still have a long way to go.”

Lance gulped down the bitterness that he came to associate with the  Galra , and cleared his throat. “Yeah, sure.”

…

When they finally managed to travel to a place that Keith deemed safe to contact both of their superiors, the almost something was fairly behind them (though it still lingers, whispering in Lance’s mind in the darkest hours).

When Lance contacted Allura, she greeted him with teary eyes and wobbly voices, the hologram flickered slightly, as if the sheer force of her emotions were able to distort space and time . Despite the shaky start, Allura steadied herself for the rest of the briefing, their conversation remained formal and clipped. It was at the end of the report that she finally smiled. “I’m glad that you’re back Lance.”

Lance side eyed Keith, spying the  Galra reporting to his mysterious commander, his face stern and closed off and an idea began to form.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another snarl, this sound Lance was intimately familiar with. Lance blinked furiously, hoping, no praying, it wasn’t who he thought he was. Then the hair, the silky, messy, sorry excuse of a hair appeared, and Lance couldn’t lie to himself anymore. Keith Yorak Kogane, pounced on the large Galra with all the fury of a thousand infernos. Then unceremoniously got thrown into a half-fallen wall.

“So remind me, why did you blow up the ship again?” Lance raised an eyebrow, his white paladin armor contrasting obviously against the Galra’s dark Mamora uniform. The Galra in question just scowled harder, however, his drooping cat-like ears did inform Lance that Keith was somewhat chastised.   

Keith had blown up an enemy outpost, which is good, but he did it without permission or command from his superior, which is bad, he also did it without any context, which is very bad. So now Keith the stole the crown of Randomly Blowing Up Ships from Lotor, (Keith’s dark handsome mane is more suited for a crown than that pasty peacock’s hair anyway.) and earned himself a temporary suspension as a reward.  

Well-deserved punishment aside, Lance was honestly surprised at Keith’s sudden disobedience, although impulsive, the Galra had never indulged in mindless destruction, to destroy a ship without any concrete reason was unlike Keith’s nature. Glancing at the still silent Galra, Lance sighed and decided to let the issue go for now. 

“Alright Mullet, stop putting up your grumpy face,” Lance tucked the Galra’s hood off. “The diplomats from Olkari will be arriving soon and you will not ruin a potential alliance by being a sour puss.”  Keith just grunted in his moody, angsty way and Lance despaired quietly when he finds himself swooning inside at how attractively broody the Galra is. Is this his taste in men now? Grizzly spies with unbrushed hair? Lance was starting to regret his decision on pleading with Allura to let him be in charge of the relationship between Voltron and the Blades. 

Trying to distract himself, Lance focused on the oncoming crowd of Olkarians instead. Today’s meeting was incredibly important, the Olkarians had been a strong ally to Altea before Zarkon’s invasion and hopefully after this meeting, remains one. There’s a lot of pressure on Lance’s shoulder in this meeting, lives are counting on it. Beads of sweat started to form uncomfortably under his armor, as a pool of anxiety bubbled in his stomach. 

Then a warm hand on his shoulder and a pair of reassuring eyes. Lance took in a deep breath and let the warmth sink in. 

........... 

The meeting, thank the stars, went smoothly. The Olkarians were supportive of their cause, eager to supply their advance technology to the rebellion. They even send few of their top technician to help in the Voltron main base. Lance had noted down to send the particularly sassy but ridiculous young one to Hunk’s way, the gentle giant will certainly get along with the tiny spitfire. What was her name again? Podge? Pidge? 

Even Keith was no longer sulking after the meeting, the Galra thoroughly relaxed after the Olkarians did not react hostilely towards his presence. Which unfortunately was a truly rare occurrence due to his status as a Galra. It is not fair, to condemn an entire species due to an action of some bad seeds but the war was pushing the wedge between species wider than ever before. 

However, there is hope for this war to end soon. The Olkarians agreement to aid the Voltron Coalition, Altea will finally have enough technology and resources to efficiently fight back. Not to mention the members of the Rebellion are growing day by day, what with more and more species joining in to help. 

A beacon of hope starts to shine through the years of despair carried in by the war, the bloodshed will finally end soon. 

Lance sneaked a glance at the Galra beside him, the energy in his body fueling him with so much joy and hope that he can’t help but stepped a little closer to Keith.  

Maybe there is a chance for something new to grow between them when the chaos around them ceased to exist. 

…............  

Lance stared at the familiar face of Commander Sanda, her expression unreadable as she thumbed a quiznacking bomb in her hands. The feeling of betrayal was clogging up Lance’s throat despite his best efforts, after all Sanda had not only been an ally, but also a teacher to Lance back in Garrison. 

“Commander Sanda,” he spoke evenly, trying to defuse the situation as peacefully as possible. “Put down the bomb right now, you’re making a mistake.”  

“Tell me Lance,” her eyes seemed far away, her usual steely stare absent. “How old were you when I have you in my class?” Lance frowned at the unrelated topic but answered anyway, his heart pumping with the same beat as the timer on the bomb. 

“Thirteen deca-phoebs old.” 

“Thirteen _years_ old,” she sighed. “Years, Lance. It had been years since Earth finally managed to establish contact with the beings in outer space. And look what it brought us? War, destruction, countless death.”  

“And the funny fact?” Commander Sanda laughed, her voice brittle like bits of concrete, hard and bitter. 

“It wasn’t our fight to begin with.” 

It sounded like the last nail into the coffin. 

Then a wave of scorching heat and a loud bang. 

 .................. 

When Lance woke up, he ached all over, his head pounding like someone knocking a sledgehammer in his skull repeatedly. With his blurry eyesight, he managed to glimpse his surroundings, the control room had been reduced to rubble, what remains of the proud Atlas was charred and broken. Their best war machine, their ultimate weapon, burned down to nothing. 

 _Stars help me._  

As much as he wanted to curl into a tiny ball and cry in despair, the violent sounds of fighting distracted him from his predicament. His head was pulsing, and the ground was spinning unnaturally despite Lance lying on it, but Lance was fairly sure there was a huge one-armed furry Galra with unfortunate large bat-like ears, snarling and growling near him. 

Is that _Sendak?_  

Another snarl, this sound Lance was intimately familiar with. Lance blinked furiously, hoping, no praying, it wasn’t who he thought he was. Then the hair, the silky, messy, sorry excuse of a hair appeared, and Lance couldn’t lie to himself anymore. Keith Yorak Kogane, pounced on the large Galra with all the fury of a thousand infernos. Then unceremoniously got thrown into a half-fallen wall. 

 

 _Stars help me!_  

 

Lance groaned as he pushed himself up, cursing internally as he consequently aggravated all his injuries. Fumbling half-blindly around his waist, he grasped the handle of his blaster. A loud grunt interrupted Lance self-employed ‘Save Keith Life’ mission, slightly tilting his head, he assessed the situation. Keith attacked Sendak again with more tenacious vigor than before. His blade swinging in a reckless yet effective way as both Galras clashed and fought. 

Double images started to form in Lance’s vision, and he slowed his breath. He raised the blaster and waited. For a moment, Lance was free from the injuries, free from his grief, his eyes fixated at the fight going on, waiting. Waiting for the right moment. 

Breathe in. Breathe out. 

There, a stumble, an opening.  

Lance didn’t hesitate, he shot. 

….......... 

“Lance, are you okay?” 

“We’re a good team.” 

“.... I guess we are.” 

….....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know it was suppose to be the last chapter but I accidentally overwrote (haha get it?) it. Its 3am now imma sleep bye.


	5. Of a Different Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's perception during the ongoings of Starting Point.

It started with the laugh, the obnoxiously loud, clear laugh. 

It wasn’t the first time Keith heard the laugh, however, it still never fails to grate on Keith’s ears whenever he heard it. It was just so annoyingly  _ genuine _ that he had to grit his teeth in jealousy that a person, whoever that is,  is able to experience something that is truly explosively happy to be able to produce such laughter.

Then he met Shiro, and in turn, laughter wasn’t such a strange concept anymore. Meeting Shiro was like gasping in air after a long downward spiral in a pool. It was desperation, relief, and gratefulness all in one package. The man was kind, as he was every time Keith meet and will meet in other universes. The resentment towards the familiar laughter faded through time, occasionally he even found himself smiling when he heard it, warm feeling filling his chest as he thought of ways to invoke such laughter from Shiro.

That would have been Keith’s happily ever after until the human disappeared. ( _It wasn’t your fault, you did your best, it will be fine Keith, just breathe.)_ The officials offered empty apologies and fed Keith half-hearted explanations. Keith merely stared numbly, despite his efforts, Shiro was lost. Again. The ugly urge to cry was squashed by the Galra quietly, a spark of rebellion replaced it instead. 

Fine, if Fate decided to take Shiro from Keith, then it’s a fair game for Keith to get him back.

…...............

It took an intergalactic war to join the Blades again, their impersonal and harsh training regime was just what Keith need to center himself. Any free time was filled by relentless searching, snooping and an unhealthy amount stalking for information regarding his lost human. The things that he dug out weren’t pretty, and there were times when Keith had to cool off in the training halls after reading those files.

Until  Kolivan found out. Instead of the expected punishment, the commander stared at him  consideringly and gave him a mission instead. It was the first in a long time since Keith had felt hope,  Kolivan just patted his back and send him off silently to the nearest  Galra Empire base. 

Another step in the right direction.

The fire inside burned brighter.

…..............

L ance was a mission. Just another task of his to complete. 

That was what he thought at the beginning.

He underestimated how good the Altean was at getting under his skin. The captive would not shut up, running his mouth without stopping despite the situation he’s in. In just three days, Keith had learned about Lance’s favourite colours, food, and extra special movie quotes, that “was the best in the universe, god I would kill for Arnold Schwarzenegger to say bitch again”.

It was a chore to keep the chatty prisoner alive, but the  Altean grow on him. The sheer optimism of this  Altean had drawn Keith, it was like getting to know a helpless puppy, how can a person not get attached to it?  So when the Lance started to crack, his fractures getting larger every time he was led to the to r ture chamber, Keith suited up.  The guilt of pushing Shiro’s rescue mission later was pooling in his stomach but Lance’s soft choking voice filled up his mind and Keith grabbed the key dangling from the dead druid’s robe.

He ransacked the Sendak’s base,  grabbing as much information as he could and broke Lance out of his prison. It was messy, it was suicidal, it was the best rescue mission Keith ever been in. Keith’s blooding was boiling with adrenaline, as he jumped into the emergency pod he prepared before the rescue trip. The  Altean was already inside, flashing a smile at the  Galra before starting pod.

Keith leaned against his seat, his heartbeat erratic and _alive,_ grinned back.

_ (It’s been too long Keith, I’ve  _ _ missed _ _ your smile so much.) _

…...........

On hindsight, he should reveal his identity to the  Altean earli er. 

Luckily the  Altean was smart enough to not bite the hand that feeds him, the shouting and screaming were quite mild compared to Keith’s imagination of what the  Altean would do to him when his identity was found out.

Said  Altean was pouting at the back, upset about some argument about piloting the emergency pod.

Keith sighed, maneuvering the pod carefully as he did so. The  Altean can be so childish at times.

“Fine Lance,” he ignored the slight amusement as Lance perked up. “I’ll give you one more chance, but one more crash and your skinny smeg will be out of my pod!”

Lance gasped with his eyebrows raised in offense. “My  smeg is perfect just the way it is,” he made grabby hands towards the controls of the pod. “For that comment, I get one crash-free pass.”

Keith rolled his eyes, pressing down his upturned lips.

…....

Keith was quite sure that after the  Altean returned to his ranks, whatever between them will disappear. The  Galra can admit to himself that he would miss the cheerful presence of the  Altean but at the same time, he was relieved that he could put some distance between. He wasn’t ignorant of the occasional looks Lance sent him. Longing, soft and so  so hopeful.

Better let the distance push the boy away then Keith crushing his heart completely.

( _ But you won’t if you stay. If you think for yourself, for once.) _

Keith pushed the bitterness deeper inside him and focus on Kolivan’s stern face. 

All will pass soon, regardless of both of their feelings.

….....

If this is a dream, it would be Keith’s worse nightmare.

Thousands of bod ies kept in separate tubes, lifeless and dead. The familiar kind eyes were hidden behind ashen lids. 

He swallowed the bitter bile, resisting the urge to gag. Keith quickly accessed the main computer, entering the deciphering code , his hand trembling.

One of the pods slide open with a quiet hiss and Keith rushed forward to support the unconscious man’s weight before he falls to the ground. Gritting his teeth as he gently set Shiro into his ship, Keith took one last look at the thousands of clones slumping in their pods and triggered the emergency bombs.

Shiro will not be hurt again, not when he’s around.

An answering snarl that only he can hear, echoed his sentiment.

_ (We protect what is ours, to death and to victory) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for going off-grid, there is no excuse for that. Also, I apologise for this not being the last chapter, I can't quite squeeze in the ending in here. But hey, Keith's POV is always great right?
> 
> Kudos and comment. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Don't be afraid to type!


End file.
